How To Fall In Love In Seven Days
by 4DaLuvOfFutanari
Summary: New girl Luka just doesn't know what to think of the annoying, obnoxious green-haired Gumi trying to shove her way into Luka's heart...especially when the girl is so damn hot and so damn charming! GumiLuka
1. Day One

_I remember the moment we first met. I was the new girl, and as I greeted my class, she stood. All was silent, I gazed at her, and so did all the other students. Her hair was a peculiar shade of emerald, not that I was one to talk, considering the fact that my hair looked like bubblegum. She had stared at me with an incredible intensity, then, she slowly walked up to me, reached up, and grabbed my breasts with both hands, squeezing hard with a smirk. "The names Gumi, and I'll make you fall in love with me in seven days, you're going to be my girlfriend," She said smoothly, brushing her hair back before sitting. I could only stare._

**Day One**

I didn't want to see her. She creeped me out beyond belief, and I had her in every single class! What kind of freak gropes other girls in the middle of class like she did!? There was no way in hell I was going to fall for a creeper like that. She said that yesterday didn't count, and the countdown started today. I grabbed my uniform from where it was folded up on my desk, I glanced at it, what kind of sick wierdo made a uniform like this?

I glanced in the mirror, I felt like such a whore. I remembered how that girl wore a guy's uniform for some reason. Instead of maroon in color, it was a dark navy blue. She pulled it off I suppose…I glanced once more in the mirror. The damn skirt didn't even reach the middle of my thigh. I grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast, slipped my bag on quickly, and dashed out the door toast in mouth. I slowed to a walk, I should go slowly, and that way I wouldn't have to see that pervert girl…

I didn't want to be late, I quickened my pace again. We had moved here, my mother and I, because we liked the house here. Well, Mansion here… I smiled, it really was a nice place, dad would have liked it. My eyes widened, as I looked over to see a familiar girl running beside me. Her emerald hair was in a low ponytail this time, I stared. "Get lost you fucking creep," I muttered. She grabbed my breast.

"You have nice tits, have I told you that," I glared.

"Yes, yes you have, all fucking day yesterday you damn pervert," I ran faster, she did too.

"Get away from me," I shouted, trying to get ahead, but she kept pace with me easily.

"I'm on varsity track, you're not gonna outrun me, by the way, I really love your lacy black panties," She grinned cheekily. WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL!?

"You're a real fucking charmer," I shouted, she gave me the thumbs-up.

"Thanks!"

"I WAS BEING SACASTIC! Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I fell in love with you the second I saw your face," She replied immediately, my eye twitched. That was complete bullshit! You don't molest someone in a classroom because you're in love with them, not to mention love at first fucking sight, which was nonexistent. "You were so hot, your cheeks red with shyness, your big bouncing breasts moving with every step you took…I couldn't take it, it was love," She said, her eyes sparkling strangely.

"That's not love, that's being horny creep."

"Tomatoe, tumatoe, that's the same god damn thing," She grabbed me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "I can make you love me too," She ran her fingers along my cheek, I flushed.

"Let go of me you fucking perv," I shoved her away and she burst into laughter, resting her bag on her shoulder and walking carelessly ahead with a wave of her hand.

"See you in school!"

Xxx

When I arrived in class she was sitting on top of my desk, she waved at me as I entered, I glared pointedly and sat in my desk, ignoring her. She smirked, leaning close, "You were so cute when you blushed, it made me love you even more," She whispered softly, licking my cheek slowly. I rolled my eyes. I ignored her, she didn't attempt to start conversations. Instead, she showered me in compliments. Some of which actually made me feel good. She was a sweet talker when she tried to be I guessed.

When the teacher walked in, she gave me a wink and returned to her seat. I chose that moment to look her over. If not for her rotten personality she could actually be hot. She caught my eye and smirked, I stuck my tongue out at her, and she grinned. The teacher passed out our papers, I got to work immediately, and the only sound was the scribble of pencil on paper. A folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I glanced over at the perverted girl, but Gumi was intently doing her work. I blinked, then opened the paper. _I swear you're an angel._

I flushed, crushed it into a ball and threw it at her, she didn't even look up as she caught it, flashing me a side grin that made me want to grab a chair and hit her with it. It was a perverted smile, yet I couldn't help but think about how attractive it made her…to bad I wanted to kill her. I glared, then looked away and did my work again. Another paper landed on my desk. _Do you know how gorgeous you are? It feels as if God sent you to me, I am sure that even the great Goddess Aphrodite would envy the beauty you possess. Perhaps you are a God in disguise? If so, I am not worthy of your embrace, even so I desire it more than anything in this world._

Was this girl serious? She was like a freakin poet! She used such beautiful words! I found my cheeks were as hot as flames, and I could only fold it up again and slide it into my pocket. I looked over, she was looking at me calmly, her cheek in her hand. She really was gorgeous, her eyes were the color of a forest. I forced my eyes away from hers, and continue to write my assignment.

She approached me again at lunch, I was sitting with a small group of friends. The girl who sat next to me moved to a different seat, and Gumi plopped down there. "Hmmm, you've managed to become friends with my friends," She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against her. I was the tiniest bit taller, she grinned her porcelain teeth as I pulled away. Much to my chagrin, she kept putting her damn hand on my thigh throughout lunch. It pissed me off that she did it, resting her warm hand on my thigh, rubbing gently, almost touching _there._ It pissed me off that I kept moving it off, and she kept putting it back. What pissed me off the most though, was the fact I was getting aroused by it. My mind was screaming at her to stop while my legs were unconsciously spreading for her. A pervert shouldn't be able to evoke that response out of me!

The other students at the table were all blushing, I grabbed her wrist, I leaned over," Stop it," I whispered harshly, very much embarrassed. She smirked, using her other hand to creep down from my waist and caress my thighs instead. I stiffened, "Stop Gumi."

"I can practically feel how hot it is," She purred.

I stood, "You're a fucking perverted freak," I shouted, smacking her hard across the face. She stared with wide eyes, clutching her cheek. I marched away, threw my food in the trash and stormed out of the lunchroom. Gumi chased after me.

"Luka, Luka, I'm sorry! It was a joke!" For the first time, I was glad lunch was so short, I bolted to my last class, where thankfully was free of a certain green haired fucker. After it was over, I left the classroom as fast as I could, and raced home. Pervert, pervert, pervert! I hated her…so why was I still aroused?


	2. Day Two

_I remember the moment we first met. I was the new girl, and as I greeted my class, she stood. All was silent, I gazed at her, and so did all the other students. Her hair was a peculiar shade of emerald, not that I was one to talk, considering the fact that my hair looked like bubblegum. She had stared at me with an incredible intensity, then, she slowly walked up to me, reached up, and grabbed my breasts with both hands, squeezing hard with a smirk. "The names Gumi, and I'll make you fall in love with me in seven days, you're going to be my girlfriend," She said smoothly, brushing her hair back before sitting. I could only stare._

**Day Two**

I demanded that my mom drive me to school, instead of walking the next morning. I was eating breakfast, and she just raised her eyebrow, and ignored me. "Please," I muttered, resting my head on the table, sighing deeply. I wanted to die than see Gumi again. She took a sip of her tea, before setting it down lightly. I held her gaze.

"What's the problem, did something happen to you on your way to school?"

_It happens in school too! _I wanted to scream, but shrugged, circling my finger on the table. "I guess…" I mumbled, "Mumma, what's your opinion on lesbians?"

The tea erupted from her mouth, she coughed raggedly. When she had finally relaxed, she gazed at me, "Their sexuality is their business, not mine, so I don't really care. Do you have a crush on a girl or something?"

My eyes shot wide, "Absolutely not! She's disgusting!" I blurted. My mom smirked slightly.

"You sound so defensive!"

"Shut up mom! She's a pig, she keeps groping me, and she rubs my upper thigh! I hate her, " I grumbled, finishing my toast. "I hope she dies, no, I hope worse happens to her, I hope her hands get chopped off so she'll stop touching me," I shouted. "She's so gross, just thinking about her makes me shiver with disgust."

"Are you sure it's not lust," my mother giggled.

"SHUT UP MOM! You should talk to her parents! Her names Gumi Megpoid, please talk to her parents for-"

"That's strange, a family called the Megpoids live right next door!" What the fucking hell, that bitch was my next-door neighbor!? "I'm sure you're just overreacting, but I'll speak with her mother," My mother said, smirking widely. "Alright? Now get to school before you end up late." I got up with a sigh, walking outside with my bag by my side.

"Hey Luka," Gumi called, running to my side, she had her hair down today. I ignored her pointedly. I wasn't even going to try to get away from her, I'd just ignore her until she got the hint. The perverted girl grabbed my hand, "Listen, I'm sorry! I know I'm a bit…aggressive in my love, but I won't touch you like that again until you're ready."

"You think you'd get the hint! I will never like you!"

"I don't care, I have to try because I like you! So no matter what, I'm going to try god dammit! Don't I have a right!? Just because you say you won't ever like me, doesn't mean I'll give up, understand!? Six days, if you don't fall for me by then, I'll leave you alone alright!?"

"Fine," I snapped. I hoped desperately my mother would actually talk to hers. I didn't want to deal with this annoying pervert anymore. "It's not going to happen, I hate you more than you can possibly imagine."

"Then why are you letting me hold your hand," She whispered huskily, "We both know that you're body knows your feelings more than you do. Yesterday, when I touched your thigh, I felt your legs spread, I felt your pussy get wet from me touching just your thigh. I made you feel good admit it!" She grinned, I froze, my cheeks were on fire. My eyes were wide. I whirled on Gumi, hitting her with my bag.

"Fuck you," I snapped, "You don't know a damn thing!"

"I know more than you do," She retorted, "I know when a girl is horny, and I know you got wet yesterday. Don't even try to hide it!" She grabbed my wrist as I tried to slap her again, I gasped as she pushed me back hard into the fence next to the sidewalk. Then, she was close, her mouth dangerously close to mine. I pushed her back just as her lips moved closer, she gripped my wrist and pulled me back as I raced away. "You're not going anywhere until you admit you want me physically, if not emotionally."

"Leave me the fuck al-mmmph," Her lips crushed to mine, hot and hard. They moved with a bruising force, she slammed me into the fence again, gripping my hair with slender fingers. I struggled against her with widened eyes, her body was hard against mine, holding me down. I groaned, her tongue forced its way between my lips, parting them swiftly. I left my tongue loose and limp as she began to explore, her eyes glittering with lust. I moaned as her knee forced its way between my thighs, pushing hard against my clothed arousal.

"Absolutely soaked," She whispered, kissing me again. I bit down ferociously on her lip and tongue. Crimson moisture poured from her lips, "Fucking hell," She snarled through clenched teeth, blood poured between her fingers, running down her hand. I shoved her away.

"Touch me again and I swear you'll regret it."

"I don't regret a damn thing," She smirked, "All that matters is we both fully enjoyed that." I walked away fast, my stomach was all tingly, my mouth watering from the memory of her tongue in it. My lips were sore, but they tingled as well. I clearly hadn't hurt her enough, because she was alright enough to grin at me and say I fucking liked that. I hated it, I never wanted her to touch me again. I blushed, I heard her behind me. I remembered her words.

"_Absolutely soaked."_

That had nothing to do with being in love with someone, you can hate someone and be sexually attracted to them, right? Not that I was sexually attracted to her…who am I kidding, I did want her, just a little, the tiniest bit! All that matters was that I avoid her as much as possible until the six days were up. We walked to class, and I took my seat, Gumi gazed at me. She was still bleeding, but not too much. I glanced over at her one last time before I ignored her, I saw her lick her lip. I was disturbed to feel my thighs grow hot at the idea of having that talented tongue inside me.

Dammit.

I managed to avoid her for the rest of the day, but as I left she dashed to my side, "Hey, my ma was at your house. She texted me earlier about it, apparently you complained about me to your mommy," She grinned with delight, laughing softly. I rolled my eyes. "I don't mind though, at least I know I'm on your mind."

"Shut up."

"It's true though, the opposite of love isn't hatred by the way. It's indifference. It means you feel nothing towards me. I'm just glad you feel something towards me."

"You're annoying me."

"I try," She smirked.


	3. Day Three

_I remember the moment we first met. I was the new girl, and as I greeted my class, she stood. All was silent, I gazed at her, and so did all the other students. Her hair was a peculiar shade of emerald, not that I was one to talk, considering the fact that my hair looked like bubblegum. She had stared at me with an incredible intensity, then, she slowly walked up to me, reached up, and grabbed my breasts with both hands, squeezing hard with a smirk. "The names Gumi, and I'll make you fall in love with me in seven days, you're going to be my girlfriend," She said smoothly, brushing her hair back before sitting. I could only stare._

**Day Three**

Things couldn't _possibly _get worse. I full heartedly believed that as I got dressed the next morning, already in a foul mood. I opened my door and then my mouth to scream when a form moved towards me, only for their hand to clasp over my mouth. Only then did I realize who it was. I struggled, wrestling with the girl I hated. "Knock…it…off," I shrieked, shoving the girl down and pinning her.

A grin twisted Gumi's lips. "You're straddling me Luka," She purred. With a snarl I pulled away. My entire face burned at the fact that we had been in such a position, I bet Gumi had gotten a nice swaying view of my breasts as well. I clenched her fists as Gumi hopped up, patting her male uniform down with a happy smile. Her hair was spiky today. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here," Gumi grinned, putting an arm around my shoulders. I resisted the urge to punch her in the face.

"I don't care why you're here, I care why you're not leaving."

"I'm so hurt, why're you so mean Luka?" With a mighty laugh Gumi left her bedroom, went down the hallway of my house, and into the kitchen. I froze when I saw what was inside her kitchen…Her mother was laughing and talking animatedly to a woman that looked a lot like a Gumi but with darker hair. She was also a bit taller, more filled out, and had a startling pair of blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail. "Mom, this is my girl Luka. The one I keep telling you about."

The woman turned her head and looked at me. I didn't like the way she was looking at my mom. I clenched my fists. "I'm not her girl. But nice to meet you…"

"Gumera," The tall woman smiled. "You have a lovely mother here."

"Oh…please, you're making me blush!" Her face was crimson.

"No, truly my dear. You are a goddess, so _so _very beautiful. I love you."

"Oh my…"

Gumi had an expression of horror on her face. It matched mine. W…what the fuck!? Her fingers were lightly tracing _my _mothers cheek, she was smiling like some kind of snake. I grabbed Gumi's hand, "We're going to school," I shouted as I tugged her outside. Once the door to my house was shut I glared. "GET YOUR CREEP PERVERT MOM AWAY FROM MY MOM!"

"Get _your_ hot seductive mom away from _mine,_" She snapped back, "She was the one who started the flirting!" We both relaxed, we could at least agree on the fact that these two didn't go well together. I peered in through the window of the door, Gumera was grinning as Luka touched and squeezed the bicep of her arm. Even I was impressed with her muscles. My mom's face was flushed.

"What do we do," I muttered, slumping against the door.

Gumi shrugged, not seeming interested anymore. "Hey, why all the sudden don't you care," I spat. She looked over.

"I didn't want our moms to get together originally because well, if they got married we couldn't be together. Then I realized it would be pretty hot and sexy to be able to say I was dating my stepsister, all my friends would be so impressed. It'd be awesome. So I'm perfectly fine with it now!" Why wasn't I surprised? I sighed deeply. Gumi was the least dependable bitch in the world. I shook my head with a sigh. She was grinning from ear to ear. "So it's the weekend, watcha wanna do?"

"Get away from you is what," I walked away, trying to think of a way to pry my moms heart from where it obviously rested in Gumera's hands. I thought for a moment. Hmm. Maybe…Gumi grabbed my shoulders and kissed me hard on the mouth. My eyes widened, but I didn't respond, instead I just stood there limply. She seemed peeved, and pulled away. I grinned a bit. "What's wrong Gumi, upset that I'm over your annoying behavior." She seemed surprised, eyes narrow.

"Who are you and where is my real girlfriend?" I slapped her hard across the face.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I blinked and went silent when I realized that was the response she was trying to get out of me. I scowled in frustration, then walked away faster. "What do you want Gumi?"

"I'm not repeating myse-"

"Go on a date with me. Let's go get some breakfast." I stared at her with annoyance.

"Absolutely not!"

"We can talk over the meal? About our moms." I hesitated. Maybe it would get her to leave me alone for a while. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Would she really help me with our parents?

"…Fine."

Xxx

The answer was no. She _wouldn't _help me with our parents. I tried to ignore her but actually found myself interested in what she had to say. She was talking about how some girl on her track team had stolen first place from her during some race the previous weekend. I tried to laugh and smirk at her but the frustration in her tone and on her face was preventing me. She seemed a bit sad. "She's such a bitch. She doesn't even like track! She's doing it to steal my place as Varsity Captain!" She went silent with a scowl as she stuffed a piece of French toast into her mouth.

"Pray tell me _why _she would do that Gumi?"

"She's my exgirlfriend, that simple," Gumi spat. "She was a stalker and a weirdo Luka. She called me twenty times in one night. I was in the shower!" I didn't no what to say to that. Or whether or not to believe what the greenette was saying. But why should she lie? I would admit, she was a pervert, but she had no reason to lie, and she hadn't dince we met that I was aware of. "I liked her, but she was just so push…no fuckin way."

I looked over at where her gaze had wandered. The doorway. A tall blonde girl was walking in. She was pretty gorgeous. "That's her," Gumi whispered fearfully. "Luka…t…that's her!" For a second it seemed as if the girl wouldn't notice them. But when she did…her eyes narrowed until they were slivers. Why was she glaring at me? Never in my entire life had I seen so much hatred before. So much anger. So much bloodlust. Gumi stood quickly, stepping in front of me. "Hey Lily, watcha up to?"

"I'm about to kill-"

"Some time with your old friend Gumi," The greenette had a pained expression as she threw an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "This is Luka, she's my soon-to-be stepsister. Have you met her? She's new here?"

"No," Lily's expression brightened. "Nice to meet you!" Why was she so nice all of a sudden? I shivered. I fully believed Gumi now. It was obvious Gumi hated the girl, didn't want to be near her, was afraid of her for some reason, so why was she talking to her? Just for me? I stared. Then stood.

"What are you talking about? Stepsister? I'm your girlfriend." I had to do this. To get this girl away from Gumi forever. "Who is this bitch anyway?" I made sure to put of my bitchiest, snudiest, most uptight tone and look I possibly could. "She looks like she's wearing clothes from the Salvation Army, is that the skirt I donoted last year?" The blonde flinched, then opened her mouth to respond. "Send her away, just _looking _at her is making my eyes hurt! Go away, shoo, get out of here bitch!" The blonde pulled away from Gumi, seeming shocked at the fact that the green haired girl wasn't saying anything to defend her.

Then she just…left. "And that my friend, is how you outbitch someone," I grinned as I watched her leave. Gumi was blinking.

"Wow Luka. That was really mean."

"Like I care. Look, I'm going home, see ya."

She watched me as I left. I could practically feel her grin. Even so, I didn't regret helping her out. I understood what a pain in the ass stalkers could be. I only hoped it didn't work in the opposite affect!


End file.
